finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Feral Creature
Feral Creature is a genus of biological-in-nature monsters from Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. They are "products" of the fal'Cie which were created during the crafting of Cocoon and Gran Pulse hundreds of years ago. In Final Fantasy XIII, fewer classes inhabit Cocoon. Appearances Final Fantasy XIII PSICOM uses many of Cocoon's wildlife in their bioweapon research, but several classes probably proved to be of little use in battle and therefore are not part of PSICOM; these are terraquatics, daemons, woodwraiths, and mu (according to Brain Blast quiz from Final Fantasy XIII-2). Gran Pulse's wildlife is not part of any bioweapon research as most humans have vanished since the War of Transgression and the few left are traveling nomads; at that time oretoises, goblins, sahagin, ochu, cactuars, and tonberries are native to "the lowerworld". The fal'Cie Titan oversees the evolution of some of the feral creatures of Gran Pulse, making them evolve into stronger and stronger forms. * Beasts * Terraquatics * Spooks * Daemons * Stalkers * Armadillions * Nudibranchs * Wyverns * Woodwraiths * Oretoises * Flan * Behemoths * Goblins * Sahagin * Ochu * Cactuars * Tonberries Final Fantasy XIII-2 New feral creature classes move into Cocoon, possibly due to the effects of paradoxes; these are goblins, sahagin and tonberries (tonberries are not part of Gran Pulse wildlife from that moment as well). Two new classes emerge (potcats and wrathwyrms) and chocobos grow hostile and may attack passersby. Additionally, nearly all feral creatures (excluding wrathwyrms) can be tamed as crystals and used in battle. They can also perform their special ability, aptly called Feral Links. There are minor changes to names in Final Fantasy XIII-2: mainly nearly all class names are written in singular rather than plural (except for terraquatics), and daemons are now demon (letter "a" was dropped), as well as three new feral creature classes had been added (potcat, chocobo, and wrathwyrm). * Beast * Terraquatics * Spook * Demon * Stalker * Armadillon * Nudibranch * Wyvern * Woodwraith * Oretoise * Flan * Behemoth * Goblin * Sahagin * Ochu * Cactuar * Tonberry * Potcat * Chocobo * Wrathwyrm Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Some feral creatures still persist in the world of Nova Chrysalia, but instead of being classified by genera the creatures are classified by their size into small-scale, mid-scale and large-scale feral creatures. Some previously unseen creatures have also appeared. The reason the monsters are no longer classified by their genus is because usually only one species of a certain type remains. Small-Scale Enemies * Gremlin * Gremlin Ω * Miniflan * Miniflan Ω * Rafflesia * Rafflesia Ω * Goblin * Goblin Ω * Vali * Neela * Wendigo * Cactuar * Cactair * Cactuar Ω Mid-Scale Enemies * Gorgonopsid * Gorgonopsid Ω * Skata'ne * Skata'ne Ω * Schrodinger * Schrodinger Ω * Desert Sahagin * Desert Sahagin Ω * Ectopudding * Ectopudding Ω * Triffid * Triffid Ω * Hanuman * Hanuman Ω * Sugriva * Sugriva Ω Large-Scale Enemies * Zaltys * Zaltys Ω * Zomok * Zomok Ω * Reaver * Reaver Ω * Gurangatch * Gurangatch Ω * Chocobo Eater * Chocobo Eater Ω * Earth Eater * Earth Eater Ω * Aeronite Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XIII Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Enemies in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII